


Revenge Of The Fallen

by circursed



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/F, Fallen Angels, Mentioned Dreamcatcher (Korea Band) Ensemble, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26971903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circursed/pseuds/circursed
Summary: Siyeon was a fallen solider of hell, all she ever knew was war and death. She was taught to kill and obey, just like others. To get her revenge from Heaven, Siyeon was ready to risk it all. One day she got what she’s been looking for, a chance to end it all. But what she was going to do when this chance was challenging her beliefs? What if she was wrong from the start? What if her whole life was based on a lie?
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	1. CHAPTER I

Siyeon looked through the window, she calmly watched her trainees scream in agony. Today her class was taking one of the biggest and the most important training. The angels versus the fallen ones, or the army of hell if you want to give them a fancy name. It was a battle simulation, one of the most real ones. Every sword cutting through their skin, every arrow they took were reflecting as real pain. If they were bleeding to death, they felt like it. Feeling close to death but never dying was the real lesson. She remembered her times on the training field, her first time was bad as it could be. She thought about the waiting, how she was wishing it to end quickly. But it never did, every pain she felt stayed with her for hours and hours. Her class was one of the toughest ones. So their battle remained for more than she wished it to be. If she wasn’t that weak; if she wasn’t one of the first ones to fall…

Yet she was here. All of the things she went through forced her to learn a valuable lesson. Now she wasn’t falling on the battlegrounds, she was commanding it. She was feeding herself with the scene of chaos. And of course! She was proud too, her students weren’t showing any sign of mercy, just as they were told. The cold blooded killers were battling as their lives were depending on it. This time, it wasn’t. But who could know the next time? The hell and the heaven were quiet for so long, like the calm before the storm. _The sooner the better_ , she thought.

Her hatred for the egomaniac order of the heaven was growing more and more each day. Even though she was one of them once, now she was where she belonged. The best day of her life was when her wings were glowing with black than white. As she was falling she was smiling. That day, she was free from her prison. She was free as a bird. She remembered how she felt when her feet were touching to the ground then how disgusted she was looking to the sky. She wasn’t the problem on their corrupted system. On her life in heaven, she was treated like an evil, as a liar. But the joke was on them, she was just being herself, she was one of the few ones that saw the truth. Humans weren’t worth it. In fact, she hated them; that little helpless creatures should have lived all of the bad things that happened to them. The angels were always picking up after them, trying to fix while those monsters were messing up everything much worse. So she chooses to watch them destroy their kind. Actually, she was still helping them but not at fixing. Now she was on the part of destroying.

A cold hand on her shoulder wake her up from deep thoughts. She turned back to see who it was. Her commander was standing in front of her with all of her seriousness. Handong was like an idol to her. She fell centuries before Siyeon and her fall was one of the greatest and the most horrific part of history. Handong was a talented angel once. No one knew why but one day she completely lost it and killed her superiors cruelly. Her commanders were the strongest ones at that time. The Murder of an archangel wasn’t something you would see on heaven. But there is always a first for everything. And Handong was one of that.

“Commander Lane wants to see you.” Her cold tone cut the air like a blade.

“Did something happen?” Siyeon asked nervously. The commander rarely asked for her.

She was entrusted with a lot of duties as she has always been one of the best students and she always fully filed them well, without the commander having to interfere. That’s why she was so afraid to talk to him after so long. _Did I do something wrong? Did I lose his trust?_ Those were the only thoughts she had. He hasn’t asked for her in a long time.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t told anything,” Handong said and turned her back to Siyeon as she wanted to walk away. “But it sounded important and kind of serious.” She added before leaving.

….

Siyeon was standing in front of the door to the Throne room where their commander was residing most of his time. The same thoughts were flashing through her mind again as she knocked on the door.

“Come in, my dear.” She heard the male voice from behind the door and walked inside in an instant.

“Sir.” She greeted him.

“Glad you came so quickly, I know how busy you have been training our students. And I’m truly thankful for you for everything you are doing.”

She exhaled in relief.

“You know you are my favorite.” He continued praising Siyeon and her abilities. “I have a mission for you and I know you won’t fail.”

Siyeon looked up at him as quickly as she could. _Mission_. One of her favorite words to hear. She loved the action, especially the revengeful one.

“Years ago my people were in a war with angels.” She could feel her blood boil the second she heard that word.

“We lost which led to the decision to raise a stronger, more powerful army, in case we get attacked again. That’s why you are in charge of teaching new students. They will help us.” The commander looked out of the window, right at the new students.

“There’s this girl. The daughter of those who murdered so many of our people and I believe, if they attack us again, she could be a real threat. She knows a lot about us and our strategies, it could easily ruin us again. I need you to get rid of her.” He stops talking as he sees Siyeon getting excited.

Murder? Her favorite. Revengeful murder? Sounded even more perfect that she didn’t have to agree as she suddenly radiated with so much energy and excitement.

“But you will do it quietly, without drawing too much attention so they don’t come back at us. They won’t know what happened if you don’t show yourself.”

Siyeon frowned with a really loud sigh as she didn’t want to hear this all over again. She knew she had to be careful.

“Okay, and who is it? She shouted with excitement back in her tone.

“The only daughter of our biggest enemies…”

“What’s so special about her?” Siyeon interrupts him. The commander sighed.

“She has superpowers, thanks to her father, and because of that, they are always ahead…”

“And?” Siyeon interrupts her commander again as she’s curious as to why the mysterious girl was such a threat to them.

“She’s the only child of our biggest enemies. A really pretty one, don’t let her beauty distract you. There have been stories about how her beauty saved her own life. People fell for her really fast and then were unable to function. She is a psychic. Don’t let her get close to you, she will see and know everything the second she touches you. She can see the future. Every time we planned something she somehow found out about it. It’s not good for us. And if she’s around before we attack them again, it will be the end of us.”

“So that’s why we never really planned the future attack. Because she would find out.”

“I believe you are strong enough to do this. To do what’s right in order to let our people finally live normal peaceful lives.”

Siyeon nodded as a sign that she is ready to serve her commander. “What does she look like? How do I recognize her?”

“You will know exactly which one she is the second you enter the same room as her. She radiates a lot of energy and power, it’s impossible not to find her. She looks like an angel.”

…

Siyeon was rushing towards her room, she was walking as fast as she can. Even though she was eager to run, she didn’t. There was no room for curious eyes. She wished that she could just open her wings and break through the walls to arrive at her destination. The excitement filled her body more every second. Yes, she had an important role here but this duty was something else. It was her time to get her revenge while honoring her people. It was their biggest step in this ongoing war after so long and they were choosing her to do it. 

When she climbed the last stair she found Handong waiting on her door. She greeted her with her head while Handong doing the same. Her superior was holding an old wooden box. It was small and had a golden engraving on it. There was an angel wing carved onto the cover. She had some ideas on what it could be but she waited until Handong give it to her.

Handong stepped aside to let Siyeon open the door. She holds the door for her commander then she gets in.

“I’ve been informed on your duty.” Handong was glancing her soldier’s room carefully, it was tidy as expected her. She continued to her speech “From now on, I want you to inform me with every action you take.” She approached her closer and looked right into Siyeon eyes. “Even if you are eating a sandwich I want to know. Did you breathe next to our target? You will tell me. This job is important, I assume you realized this until now.” Handong stepped back. It was hard to read her, she was always giving commands with her most serious gesture. Was she angry? Was she uncomfortable? Siyeon couldn’t tell. “Even though I don’t support this given to a lowly enlisted fallen.” She sighed before finishing. “Your people trust you.”

“As you wish Madam.” Siyeon agreed to her commander as if she had another choice.

Handong handed the box to her carefully. She didn’t give a chance to Siyeon to ask what it is. “The box you are holding is something dangerous to me; to you and every celestial.” She waited until Siyeon opened the cover and see what is inside.

She found a sharp blade that was placed onto a red velvet. She took it out of its box. The weapon was heavier than she thought. Siyeon examined it carefully, she didn’t want to miss even a small detail of this fascinating blade. The sharp part had the engravings just like its box, she saw her reflection on its shiny surface; her completely black eyes was piercing with power. She smiled as she continued; the handle had carvings of some words. They were written with the divine language. It was made of dark brown leather. So her guess was right, Siyeon smiled even more with the honor of having it.

“The blade you are holding is stained with archangel’s blood.” A proud smile placed on Handong’s face too. “It’s my treasure. Use it well.”

“I will Madam, I promise.” Siyeon placed the blade to its box and hold it tightly like it was about to get taken from her.

“I hope we won’t clear your mess.” She said her last words with disgust on her tone. Siyeon didn’t know why she was this distressed. As her teacher wouldn’t she need to feel proud? With these questions on her mind, Siyeon watched her commander leaving. Finally, she was alone in her room; now it was her time to get ready.

As Siyeon was preparing for her mission, she could hear her commander and Handong talking about this. She could hear how jealous Handong was and tried not to mind her.

“You should have let me do it, you know how desperate I am for this revenge.” Handong said quite loudly and Siyeon could hear her while she was sharpening her sword.

“Calm down.” The commander urged her, knowing Siyeon is right behind the door.

“She is capable. And has the potential to do something big, not only to fight in our wars. I trust h…” he couldn’t even finish the sentence as Handong left the commander’s room.

Siyeon walked out of her room, staring at her commander. “I won’t let you down.”

….

With all her weapons and overloading confidence, Siyeon walked to the garden where all of her students were training. Quickly sprinting towards her and coming closer, Handong pulled out her sword in an attempt to stab Siyeon. She noticed this at the last second and only got away with a small, bleeding slice.

“Didn’t you say you were prepared well?” Handong teased Siyeon as she tried to test the fallen’s abilities that were apparently promising for this mission.

Handong sprinted at her again. Siyeon didn’t fear her. She raised her sword. It flashed as she brought it over Handong’s head and hummed a low, swift tune when she brought it down. The sword was shining in the sun as if it were fashioned from the brilliant rays themselves. Her attack came fast and almost surprised Handong. She hardly had a chance to raise her sword to block Siyeon’s. The metallic swords screeched as they touched. After a minute, Handong felt her arm getting weaker but she refused to admit it and show Siyeon that she’s weaker than her. But Siyeon could feel it. Seconds later, she was lying on her back, having no idea how Siyeon managed to win.

“Are you gonna stab me?” Handong asked with slight fear in her tone.

“Of course I am.” Handong froze and Siyeon mischievously laughed as adrenaline coursed through her whole body and her eyes sparkled down at Handong.

Handong stayed frozen and Siyeon kept staring at her for a while, to keep her senior more nervous. They stayed frozen for a while until Siyeon moved first, pulling her sword away and as she stood up, she offered her hand to help Handong get off the ground.

“I told you I was prepared.” Siyeon said, sharpening her sword again. Handong didn’t want to admit that her junior would be stronger and better prepared than she was.

“It’s time for you to go.” She reminded her student, not only because wasting time would turn against them but also so she wouldn’t have to see Siyeon anymore, since her jealousy of her own student grew more each time Siyeon proved herself again.


	2. CHAPTER II

Siyeon was driving for almost 4 hours now, with her stolen car she was able to blend in. She was glad that cars were invented because her last time on Earth was a few hundred years ago; and she was traveling with her easily noticeable dark wings. She was a heartbeat away from getting caught and be burned at the stake.

She turned up the old rock songs volume as she let the wind dance on her face. The dead body’s smell finds a way to sneak through the window too, so with that Siyeon made a wry face. She closed her window a little, thankfully she was almost at her destination. The lake at the entrance of Eden was the perfect place to hide a crime.

To make her way she turned the steering wheel to the right and entered the dirt path. Siyeon turned off the headlights and the radio, even though it was hard to see the way she didn’t want her car to be seen nor be heard from the road. With the silence, she heard small rocks hitting the car. The lake’s glory view sneak through the right, with trees becoming sparse the leak become clearer. The moon was reflecting at the black water, making it seem like the moon was onto it. It was full moon today, perfect time to make strong spells. Without noticing she looked at her ring. It had a small red rock that was covered with a strong spell. That was for her undercover.

The famous Eden was blowing up with magic and celestial power. So it was making other celestial beings easy to notice by other angels, demons or humans with power. The ring was her protection, it was going to hide her real self. 

As the path ended she shut off the engine. She opened the glove compartment and searched through it. She found the vehicle and the driver's license without having searched for them a lot. She opened the roof light as she examined them. Her sacrifice was an old man with an old car, his ugly beard and grey hair wasn’t making him looking good. She put the vehicle license back to its place and kept the other one in her pocket. Then she left the car, she took a deep breath the clean air. The trees were smelling dreamy, it was God’s garden ultimately. But for her, it was the garbage dump right now. She opened the baggage and congest her nose. She hated the smell of rotten human more than alive humans.

Before throwing him to the lake she searched his pockets for money. After looking at his jacket, she found the old man’s wallet. She opened it. Siyeon was lucky as always. There were tons of money, it was overflowing. She put the wallet on her pocket too with a smile. Then she rose her head up to the sky and jokingly said “Thank you, god!”

He was a heavy dude, but for a fallen, his weight felt like carrying an ant. So she put him into the water, and throw his belongings to the lake. His dead body floated for a bit then the water quickly ate him. Now it was impossible to find him, the lake was feeding with life. When Eden was God’s glorious _backyard,_ the angels were letting the lake take their dead. Life nor their power wasn’t like that before. They were living, getting old and dying. Before humans came they were just as pathetic as them. Then these monsters came and took the Eden from them. The idiots were so eager to get kicked out. Yet the angels were their servants.

She got back into the car and started to engine. Now she was going back to Eden. Where everything started and will be ended.

As she passed through the Eden signboard she felt a huge power radiating inside her body. Within twenty minutes she was in the town. Even though it was 11 P.M. the streets weren’t empty. People were noticing her unfamiliar car, its dark blue color was shining with the various lights reflecting from the stores. She was craving for a drink right now, something with alcohol in it if possible. She wandered around the town for a bit until she finds a pub. **_Eva’s Pub._** The sing was glowing with a light blue color. She chuckled after seeing the name. She parked her car in the opposite of the place. Before shutting the engine off she glanced around. Siyeon was parking her car in front of a café; people were sitting, chit chatting with amusement on their faces. _She hated them so much, to the point that she wanted to puke._

There was a book store beside the café and the grocery store was standing alone in the left opposite direction of the store. The bar was a single building with a park behind it. So here was the place where her days will pass. She didn’t hate the town that much, it was small; and full of humans. Well, that part was the only negative side of it.

So she shut off the engine and left her car. She passed through the road as the curious eyes were watching her. As she entered the pub, the glances disappeared. She sat next to the window to get a good look at the people living here. The waiter came in a hurry to take her order, they were so welcoming. _Siyeon hated him._ _They were being nice just for what? Pathetic creatures._

As time passed she thought about everything. _How she was going to find her, how she was going to gain her trust?_ She took a sip from her drink while carefully watching. Her eyes widened as soon as she saw who was leaving the café. She was shining with power around her, and Siyeon’s commander was right. Her beauty was out of this world. She smiled at her friends before going to her way. There she was, now she was closer to Bora more than ever.

Siyeon quickly got up, leaving the cash on the table and sprinted out of the pub, right after Bora. She stopped herself in the door.

“What is wrong with you?’’ Siyeon asked herself as she realized she is not supposed to be seen. As soon as she calmed down, she left the pub and walked the same direction the smaller girl went.

“What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind?’’ She kept asking herself out loud, piercing the villagers that she had passed by with a deadly, cold gaze, trying to tell them to mind their business without having to say a single word.

Siyeon was confused as to why she suddenly sprinted. _Was it the need to kill? Was it love?_

She has been walking the same road as Bora for a while now, praying she wouldn’t get exposed. Bora was very careful. She always had powerful guards walking with her to feel safer as she and her family always had a lot of enemies.

Bora always walked so slowly observing the town, even if it was just to observe the villagers who always welcomed her presence in the town, the houses covered with flowers or just the sky.

After some time, they stopped in front of a huge wall with a so prettily decorated gate, guarded with many people with weapons, almost twice Bora’s height. As the gate opened, Bora disappeared, literally in front of Siyeon’s eyes.

 _So that’s where she lives._ Siyeon whispered as she was observing the monumental buildings that she had barely remembered from the past.

Siyeon walked up closer to the guards. As she reached a specific distance, the tall, muscular men crossed their bronze spears in front of them and in front of the fallen as a sign that she wasn’t allowed to get any closer.

“You are not allowed.” The guard on the right side of the gate spoke with a cold tone on his voice. Weren’t they needed to be sincere since they were angels too? Where are the good and caring manners to _undercover human looking fallen?_

“I am new in this town.” Siyeon faked her helpless human tone. “I come here to ask for a job. People told me to stop by.” She put a smile on her face to make the guards feel sympathy towards her.

The guard gazed her carefully. “Tomorrow you can visit again. We will tell your wish to Ms. Kim.” She thanked them candidly. This job can make her job easier.

She left with a devilish smile on her face, the ring was working, and her plan was working too. Everything was going the way she wanted it to.

….

The next morning Siyeon wandered through Eden, trying to find some high place where she could observe from. _Maybe a tower? Or just hide on a rood like a ninja and observe Bora’s gardens from there?_ She was sure her enemy would spend most of her time at her place and gardens as it was safe and guarded 24 hours a day.

Visiting a lookout tower, Siyeon got a great view of the huge gardens. And the target.

Bora would spend hours taking care of the gardens. There were thousands of different kinds of flowers, plants and trees and dozens of colorful butterflies visiting the garden. She loved them. Bora would always sit on the path or in the grass and watch the colorful creatures fly around her.

Siyeon never got to see something like that. She kept staring at Bora _. Was it out of love?_ Even if it was, she wouldn’t admit it. It was hard for her just to admit that the girl sitting in the grass, looking so innocent, was this gorgeous. And with an angelic voice. Siyeon witnessed her singing when she was taking care of her garden. She didn’t expect it even though she had been warned to be careful. _Was she catching feelings towards her own enemy?_

Later the same day, Siyeon visited the same pub again, bought a drink, sat down near the window, pulling a paper and a pen out of her bag. After wasting many hours sitting in the pub and thinking she finally came up with an idea of how to get closer to Bora.

Siyeon paid for all the drinks she ordered and went on an observing walk around the town, trying to look for a shop with clothes. All the villagers looked at her like an enemy. She looked cold, intimidating, like a killer. She needed to blend in somehow.


	3. CHAPTER III

,,This is so embarrassing.’’ Siyeon looked at herself in the mirror, with disgust in her face as she saw the big straw hat and green, oversized pants, since she looked like a gardener and she couldn’t wear what she would like. Pretending to be a gardener was one of her ideas how to become closer with Bora. _Hopefully._ She wasn’t sure if this would actually work. _What if she doesn’t want help?_

..

Siyeon walked through the whole city dressed as a gardener. She felt embarrassed. Knowing everyone was staring at her. She wanted to bury herself each time she saw someone looking at her. Siyeon prayed to be finally behind the huge garden walls so no one could stare at her and she could be at least one step closer to the end of this mission. Gaining Bora’s trust was one of the hardest parts of this whole mission. And getting through the gate as well. The guards were extremely careful.

‘’I came here as you told me to visit again. I was looking for a job and now I am here for a meeting with Ms. Kim.’’

Though the guard had already met the girl, he had to make sure once again that she wasn’t dangerous.

‘’If I find any kind of weapon, the only thing you will get to see is the cold room in our cellar.’’

Siyeon froze a bit as she had the blade her Master entrusted her with. She had hidden it in her hair, under the huge straw hat and prayed it wouldn’t get found.

‘’She’s clear.’’ The guard said and Bora’s assistant was on his way to her room in an instant.

After long five minutes, the guy came back to the gate. ‘’Ms. Kim is expecting you.’’

Siyeon walked through the huge, iron gate. Seeing the gardens this close was powerful. They were full of life. Siyeon kind of didn’t like the vibe it was giving her but she had to admit that the gardens were impressive and mesmerizing.

The path was made out of small rocks. All of them about the same size, it was a really perfectionist work. The path was lined with many bushes and flowers, leading to the main door of the palace. She couldn't stop looking around.

The door opened right as she stepped on the first stair. She stepped in and suddenly felt so much energy around her. 

...

As Siyeon waited, time seemed slowed down. One minute felt like fifty minutes maybe even more. The living room where she was waiting was big enough to fit at least a hundred people. There were huge stairs on the right side of the room, one guard was standing at the end of it and the other guard was at the entrance. Their faces were so sharp and straight. There was no sign of emotion. They weren’t even blinking. But somehow she felt their eyes on herself, they were carefully examining her every movement.

She looked with the corner of her eye at them. Siyeon got up from the old beige sofa with a sigh, she wondered how long she was going to wait. So with that, she turned her attention to the living room. The tall, white marble walls were shining with the sun reflecting on them. The heavenly aura of the mansion reminds her of old times. Everything seemed so pure, pure enough to fool you easily. But it wasn’t as innocent as it seemed. She walked towards the huge painting in front of her. It was a painting of a man in a white soldier suit. He was the head of the archangels, the famous Michael. She pressed her lips strongly to not to swear, a sudden memory of him tearing her wings the day she fell passed through her mind. She saw wars, she faced death but that was the most painful experience she ever had. Luckily her wings grew back quickly but they weren’t white as they used to be. They were grown black this time, in a way that shows her true self. A fallen.

“He is my father.” Said a soft voice from distance, Siyeon turned towards her quickly. Her target was coming down from the upstairs. She was wearing a floral pattern dress, while her light brown hair was dancing in a harmony with her dress. Bora was smiling widely to show her friendly, trustable side. Siyeon smiled at her in a return.

“Was he a soldier?” Siyeon asked like she doesn’t know who that devil is.

“He still is.” Bora greeted her guards as she was coming closer to Siyeon. “Do I know you?” she seemed uncomfortable and confused. Something was wrong. _Did they know each other from her times in heaven?_ But that was impossible. Hell would never do such a mistake like that.

“I don’t think so?” She didn’t lie. Honestly, she was confused too. Even if they met at one point Bora would never know it was her. Thankfully the ring was making her seem as human as possible.

“You look like someone I know from the past. I am good at remembering faces.” Bora said with hesitation in her tone. The guards were alarmed too. Their bodies were turned towards her enemy and herself. She noticed them holding their swords handle just in case.

“It’s my first time here. Maybe you might have mistaken me for someone else.” Siyeon pulled her best acting. She would remember her too, Siyeon’s memory wasn’t that weak either.

“Yes, you are right.” Bora dropped her guard a little bit. “I am Sua.” _Why she was lying?_ Siyeon didn’t have an answer for this, maybe this was her cover up. Siyeon knew her enemy’s powers very well but she was prepared.

Bora was trying to understand Siyeon’s real intentions. A little magic on her ring did the work and hid her true need. She only knew Siyeon as a desperate human being.

“I am Siyeon.” It wasn’t her real name either. Nor heaven nor hell knew this. After the fall, she chose it to be hers. So there was no solid evidence for Bora to get suspicious.

“Nice to meet you. Can you please tell me about yourself and what you want to do here?” Bora pointed at the sofa while making her way to it. Siyeon tagged along. Bora sat at the smaller sofa which was across the bigger one.

Siyeon sat at the bigger one and turned her body towards her target. Bora was observing her closely, it was going to be hard to gain her trust. But she was ready to accept this challenge. “I am new in town and wanted a fresh start.” She avoided giving so many details about her fake life unless asked.

“Did you run away from something? Or did you just get bored?” Bora asked an inappropriate question. Of course, she was going to make a background check but Siyeon didn’t wait for it to be this personal.

“I got bored so I left.” She smiled lightly like a helpless human. “I came from a small town at west.” She swallowed. “My whole life was spent between the same places. I was sick of seeing the same faces every day.” She frowned at Bora to show her she isn’t comfortable about her past. But she had a backup plan too, if the questions got deeper, she was going to talk about the most ordinary life as possible.

“I was born here. In this town, in this house.” Something in Bora’s tone felt similar. “I understand you.” She put her hand above Siyeon’s. “Sometimes I get sick of living the same day every day. Honestly, you are brave.” She came close to Siyeon. “It’s an act of bravery to leave your comfort zone and start an adventure all alone.” She whispered her last words. “Sadly I can’t…”

At first, Siyeon didn’t know what to say, was Bora a prisoner here? But she had all, all the power; all the soldiers at her command. “Maybe I can be the change in here.” Siyeon’s smile got stronger. Yes, she was going to be a change for sure. Not a good one though.

“What do you want to do?” Bora leaned back, she felt connected to Siyeon’s fake story. Now she was more comfortable.

“I can cook, or do the gardening. I heard you had the best garden in the whole country.” She acted excited. She didn’t know anything about gardening but she was going to try her best and hope to not mess things up.

“Gardening?” She looked back to the window far away from her. Big, old trees were glowing with their live green colors. Bora nodded. “Do you know how to…”

Siyeon didn’t let her finish her sentence. “No. I don’t but I am willing to try.” She was about to beg at this point. She couldn’t believe her pathetic tone, Siyeon was nailing the acting.

Bora chuckled to her response. “It’s okay, maybe a student can cure my boredom.”

….

Siyeon was in her new bedroom, standing next to the window, glancing around. She was observing Bora. Her enemy was sitting near the small lake, there were some dead flowers she was holding. She held them between her hands and she put them between her lips and whispered something. Now she was holding alive daisies. Even though Siyeon knew what she is capable of she was surprised. When Bora got up she took a step back and sat at her bed.

Her room was small. There was only a single bed and a drawer in front of it. Next to it, there was a bathroom door. The small desk was under the big window. The walls were grey, different than the rest of the house.

The fallen kept staring out of her window for hours. She was mesmerized by Bora’s beauty, her voice, everything.

Bora turned around as she was looking at her garden. She saw Siyeon in the window. Siyeon immediately walked away so she wouldn’t look suspicious. Bora shook her head in confusion, wondering why the new one kept watching her.

Siyeon had her mind full of the small girl. But in different ways. At one point she was thinking about how to get rid of her the easiest. But on the other side, how could she? She has never met anyone so beautiful. Siyeon was mad at Bora because of what happened to her, but what if she could forgive her and spend the rest of her life happily with her?

Bora knocked on Siyeon’s door but didn’t get any answer. She knocked again and the door opened.

‘’Tomorrow I will show you how to take care of my gardens. It’s late now, go get some sleep.’’

Siyeon nodded and sighed as soon as the door closed. She didn’t like having to take orders from _her_.

The urge to kill her was getting stronger every minute. Waiting was the worst part. And she had to wait a long time.


	4. CHAPTER IV

The next morning, Siyeon woke up as soon as the sun started shining through the curtain in her room. The curtains added an orange glow to the morning light. It was really early in the morning, around 5am. She could hear the birds already singing outside and it was impossible for her to go back to sleep, even if only for an hour. She breathed in deeply. A new day has begun.

She put on some normal clothes and got ready to find the kitchen to get something to eat.

Leaving the room, Siyeon kept looking around. There were many paintings of Bora’s ancestors and the members of her family. Siyeon stopped in front of one, staring at it with disgust in her face. She couldn’t wait to get rid of this whole family.

‘’You seem interested.’’ Bora tapped on Siyeon’s shoulder. She didn’t even notice Bora was there with her and woke up from her deep thoughts the second she felt Bora’s touch.

‘’Oh, I apologize, I didn’t know you were there.’’ Siyeon said. Bora had her room across the hallway. Siyeon was just too focused to notice the door had opened.

‘’I don’t really do this but, ’’ Bora stopped to think about this once again. ‘’come have breakfast with me.’’

She was always hesitant, especially with new people around her as it always took her long to gain trust.

‘’So, how was your first sleep here?’’ Bora asked curiously as she led the way to the dining room that was on the other side of the palace.

‘’Yeah, it was alright.’’ Siyeon said, hoping she wouldn’t get asked more. She wasn’t really talkative, especially in the morning. Plus the fact that it was _her_ , the enemy, that she had to talk to.

After a while of walking and Bora interrogating Siyeon, they finally reached the right door, and on Bora’s command, the guards opened the door for the two girls.

A dark brown mahogany table took up most of the room space. The table was left with big white and gold tablecloth. The dining-room was exquisite. The walls were covered with a shimmering gold tapestry and in the middle of the ceiling above the table was a huge, crystal candelabra. Down the center of the table was a runner with Celtic design woven in gold into the fabric itself. At the end of the table were floor to ceiling doors, a wooden one leading to the kitchen and a glass one that looked like a window and led to a huge balcony with a view of the sea on the left and Eden on the right. At each place was a teacup, ready for the breakfast. Normally there would be wine glasses. All that was missing was the food and the guests.

‘’Take whichever seat you would like.’’ Bora said and looked at the cook as a sign for him to prepare the breakfast without unnecessary wait.

Siyeon was left speechless. The room, the whole palace were truly impressive. Even though she hated that place with her whole heart.

The taller girl seated herself across from Bora. Bora was dressed in wealthy clothing with gold jewels and velvet material, the total opposite of Siyeon.

Siyeon’s mouth fell open when the servants started to bring trays upon trays of food and drinks. There was so much food to choose from. She wasn’t used to this. In her hometown, she would eat a slice of bread and call it a day. Siyeon had no idea how to feel, if annoyed because of Bora’s existence and that it was _her_ taking care of her, or just be happy because she got to eat a lot. And she loved food. She didn’t even wait and started eating right away. Bora just kept staring at her hoarding food in her mouth.

‘’Did you enjoy?’’ Bora asked her guest, almost laughing. Siyeon tried not to sigh out loud. She didn’t want to be asked every minute.  
‘’Yes.’’ She replied as she finished the last meal.

Bora got up and walked past Siyeon. ‘’Meet me in the gardens.’’

…

Siyeon walked out of the main palace entry, looking around for Bora. She was small enough to get lost in the gigantic garden. There were many huge trees with so many kinds of fruits. But the apple tree was to be the jewel of the garden. Bora was right under it, watching the birds play around.

Siyeon tried to slowly and silently approach Bora from the back as she had the chance to kill her right on spot.

‘’The garden birds are my inner warmth as I watch them play. There are so many of them out there, large and small, brown, blue, yellow, red capped and golden stripped. I listen to their chirping. I watch how they seek insects from the soil.’’ Bora started as she heard Siyeon’s footsteps behind her.

‘’They have an entire life of their own, these feathered friends, something completely separate from our human existence.’’

Siyeon watched how Bora was sitting in the grass, not even caring that her dress could get damaged.

‘’The garden was always a shade brighter in the rain. It was as if the gift of the skies wasn't water, but liquid magic, washing our world to show what was there all along, nature in her in humble brilliance. the grass became the shade of every dreamers meadow, roots quenched, soil renewed.’’ Bora hasn’t even looked at Siyeon and kept talking. Siyeon wasn’t really that type of person who would need to listen to these kinds of wisdoms.

‘’My garden is the most important thing to me. I need you to know that. That’s why I need someone who will not fail to take care of it. I wouldn’t forgive if I found any of my flowers not alive, if it’s the gardener’s fault. And I know when it is and when it isn’t.’’

Siyeon was slowly getting annoyed. Maybe bored even. But at the same time she was scared. If she failed her ‘job’, Bora would send her away and the whole plan would go to waste. She had to be really careful.

‘’Each one of these needs special care.’’ Bora added as she got up and grabbed the gardener’s hand and dragged her to show her some of her treasures.

‘’Chrysanthemums. The flowers of the month for November. If you receive a red chrysanthemum from someone, it is a symbol of love. A yellow chrysanthemum blossom signifies neglected love or sorrow. A white chrysanthemum...’’

‘’Is a symbol of loyalty and devoted love.’’ Siyeon finished the sentence, making it look like she knows something about the flowers, to leave an impression, hoping Bora would trust her a bit more.

‘’Yes!’’ Bora quickly turned to her, surprised. She kept looking into Siyeon’s eyes, now that they stood close to each other. _She fell in love._ ’’Yes, yes.’’ She repeated as she woke up from the trance, trying not to make this even more awkward. She didn’t even know Siyeon for long, why should she suddenly be in love with her. ‘’I’m sorry.’’ The smaller one apologized. The gardener didn’t even blink.

‘’Anyway,’’ Bora made a few steps towards another flower. ‘’Dahlias.’’ She looked at Siyeon. _She felt the need to look at her._

‘’This flower has a lot of different meanings. Red symbolizes strength and power that we want to give to the person who is receiving this flower. Pink and purple ones symbolize kindness and grace.’’

Bora turned to Siyeon, holding one of the flowers. ‘’Blue one is a symbol of a new beginning and a new chapter.’’ She said and gave Siyeon the blue Dahlia as she remembered how the gardener said she needed a change when they first met. Siyeon wasn’t really the sentimental person. And she _hated_ Bora but this moment caught her off guard. She didn’t expect it and it made her surprisingly happy.

There was also a black dahlia. But Bora didn’t like to talk about it as it symbolizes betrayal.

‘’Peruvian lilies. My favorite. They always connect to a similar meaning of friendship, love, strength, devotion, mutual support and the ability to help each other through the trials and tribulations of life.’’

Even though this was kind of boring for Siyeon, she started to enjoy the way Bora talked. Her voice was actually really comforting and she felt like she could listen to Bora talking all days.

‘’Hyacinths….they got the name from an Ancient Greek boy named Hyakinthos. The Gods Apollo and Zephyr fought for his attention and killed him in the process. The flower that grew from his blood was called the Hyacinth. This is why purple hyacinths mean sorrow, forgiveness and regret.’’

As time went by, they slowly walked through the whole garden, both of them actually enjoying each other’s presence.

‘’Last one, red Camellia. Choose these flowers if you want to show love, passion and a deep desire for someone you know.’’

‘’Your garden is truly imp...’’ Siyeon said but couldn’t finish as Bora ran away.

‘’Come here, I forgot my lotuses.'' Bora yelled from the distance.

''Lotuses are interesting as their blooms close at night and sink in water, and once the sun rises they appear on the surface again. They are symbols of long life, honour, good luck, purity of mind and heart, and health.’’ Bora said when Siyeon walked up to her. ''I have a small diary'' Bora added and handed the book to Siyeon. ''Read it. It's everything you need to know about this garden.'' It was the last thing she wanted to tell her. Bora looked at the taller girl who locked her eyes on the lotuses.The two stood by the pond, Bora staring at Siyeon and trying to read her personality better. She still felt like she had known her before. But for some reason, she couldn’t do anything about it. She couldn’t remember her, not even her powers were helping.


	5. CHAPTER V

Siyeon was sitting on her bed while finishing her final touches on the background story of her fake identity. After spending the whole day with her enemy, now boss, Siyeon was tired. Not physically but mostly mentally. She had a good memory, everything Bora mentioned her to do and _not to do_ was now imprinted on her mind. Taking care of some plants and flowers seemed like a pretty easy but the most boring job. It only had one benefit other than having her enemy close and it was that she didn’t need to interact with any other human being. But this wasn’t going to last long. She wasn’t interested in spending her entire life watering some lilies. She needed a solid plan. A plan that was going to be successful one hundred percent. She didn’t have the luxury of messing things up. Before hell kills her, Bora’s guardians would. It was a life and death matter.

With this amount of guardians, it was impossible to take Bora down easily. She was guarded and protected on 24/7. Yes, Siyeon was strong but she wasn’t strong enough to defeat a mansion full of soldiers, angels actually. But she was ready to take the challenge, smooth jobs were making her lose interest quickly. So her best option was to get close to Bora even more. But on the downside, it was going to take so damn long. She needed to find soft spots of Bora’s mentality, Siyeon was going to conquer her mindset. Wounding her emotionally as much as possible was her goal now. Then maybe she could finish the job.

With the knock on the door, Siyeon got up from the bed. She closed her notebook and hid it underneath the sheets. Even though she was writing it like a diary, just in case if caught, she didn’t want to risk it. Before she even opened the door the deep man's voice said “Ms. Kim wants you to join her for dinner.” Then she heard him walking away with heavy steps. Siyeon got confused at first. Was she testing her to see if she was trustable or not? First breakfast now dinner, there was a reason for Bora’s very friendly welcoming. But it was in favour of Siyeon as much as Bora.

So Siyeon ended up finding herself getting closer to the entrance of the dining room. The laughs and two women’s voice was rising through the closed doors. As soon as guards saw her they opened the gold colored doors. The room’s majestic aura impressed her as always. But this time something was different from the breakfast. There was someone else sitting in front of Bora. She had an angelic look on her face and probably was one. She felt the guest’s power speaking silently.

“Welcome Siyeon, I have a guest tonight.” As soon as Bora pointed the silverfish purple haired girl, the guest’s lips rose with a smile. “A special one.” Then she pointed right next to the guest. “Come, join us.” As a _loyal worker,_ Siyeon did what she’s been told. She felt both girls' eyes on her, they were looking at her like something they never met. Something like a special kind. Especially the girl right next to her was over analyzing her movements.

“Yoohyeon, this is the gardener I told you about. She is a quick learner and did a good job today. Frankly speaking, I am glad that I can get some time off.” Said Bora while giving orders with her hands to bring Siyeon’s plate. 

Siyeon didn’t want to look even weaker next to the girl named Yoohyeon, so she only smiled and lowered her head to not have eye contact with Bora.

“Tell me more about yourself Siyeon. You seem pretty interesting.” Said Yoohyeon with a sarcastic tone. Clearly, there was something she didn’t like about her. But who was she anyway? Where she was getting the power to interrogate her? Siyeon felt her temper going up. But for the mission's sake, she was going to act calm. _God knows_ she could rip her head off in a minute.

“Well, it’s not that interesting. I am coming from the west, a newbie in gardening. I think that’s all.” She spoke as her wine was getting poured into probably hundreds of years old glass. She took a sip as soon as the glass was full. Right after someone brought her plate full of fancy food. The medium well meat was making her hungrier even more. Honestly, if she was her fake person she wouldn’t leave this place just to eat the chef’s delicious food.

“Did you really take a hu…” she stopped herself before finishing her sentence. Siyeon pressed her lips together to not to smile Yoohyeon’s almost blunder. “Did you really take someone who doesn’t even know flowers name to look after _your father’s_ garden?” as soon as Bora heard the word _father’s_ her lips curved downwards. Now she had a straight face and eyes that were shining with anger.

“It’s mine. _My garden_.” Bora said in a cold tone. She emphasized her last words. “And yes. I don’t trust any gardener to take care of _my flowers, plants and trees._ I choose to educate someone from the begging. I want _my helper_ to look after _my garden_ with _my knowledge._ ” She softly smiled. Yoohyeon swallowed silently then nodded. Since when Michael had the Eden gardens? What was happening the day after she fell? Siyeon was left with new questions.

Yoohyeon said “Sometimes you forget about _who you are and who he is._ ” Underneath her breath. Bora clenched her fist and frowned down.

“Unlike you Yoohyeon, I am not in his command. I don’t have obligation to obey him nor praise him.” With a sarcastic, angry tone on her voice. The last part visibly made Yoohyeon angrier. What was the deal with her father? Maybe Siyeon can turn her against him even more. And maybe she can use her to end heaven. She didn’t know whatever was happening but it was happening the way she wanted.

“Maybe this is why he chose to leave you with tons of flowers.” Yoohyeon said in frustration. But her words deeply wounded Bora. Her shoulders fell and she only nodded. She was holding her tears back not to give away any more emotional mess. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean…” Before even Yoohyeon finish Bora rose her head up to expose her shiny eyes. Yoohyeon got the message and didn’t continue.

Siyeon felt like she needed to save the moment, be there for Bora. Well, her intention was mostly to gain her trust but she understood how hard living under Michael’s shitty personality was. _Was she empathizing with her enemy?_ “I grew up in a shitty home.” With Siyeon’s voice rising, Yoohyeon looked at her confused. She wasn’t liking her presence. On the other hand, Bora’s gaze was soft on her.

“My father was always an obstacle in my life. When I was fixing things, starting to put my life in order he was always there to fuck things up. Always.” She managed to get angry with her non-existed father. “But today he isn’t here. I’m living by myself, surrounded by flowers and I am happy.” She put a bright smile on her face. Yoohyeon sighed without saying anything. On the other hand Bora’s face was lift up. She smiled weakly at Siyeon.

That was it. Siyeon’s fake story hit Bora’s soft side. Now she was won her trust. 


	6. CHAPTER VI

The next morning, Siyeon slept in. It was 9am and she was still asleep. First day of work, it was tiring. She wasn’t used to doing _this_ kind of work. She woke up only after hearing someone knock on the door.  
,,Who the hell is not letting me…“ Siyeon yelled as she was approaching the door, still half asleep. ,,..Sleep.” she whispered the second the door opened.

It was Bora.

Siyeon froze, hoping the small one didn’t hear her scream at her.

,,I’m sorry if I woke you up.” Bora looked at Siyeon, having the whole galaxy in her eyes. She liked her. And maybe not only as her worker. ,,I just thought we could have breakfast together again?” she finished the sentence with a lovely voice.

Siyeon could tell that Bora liked her. Ever since becoming closer to her, she was acting all nice, and differently compared to her other helpers.

,,Yeah, sure.” Siyeon said, taking a few steps back. “I..will just get dressed.” Bora’s wish caught Siyeon off guard. She didn’t expect it.

After a while, Bora could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around, smiling at Siyeon. ,,you were quick.”  
Siyeon put a fake smile in her face. She didn’t really know how to feel about Bora’s feelings towards her.  
She felt confused.

As the two girls walked to the dining room, Bora kept looking at the taller girl. But the other one tried to avoid eye contact. She knew she could fall for her easily and she didn’t want to.

The huge breakfast was already prepared when they entered the room and the moment they slid into their chairs they were served enormous platters of food, as every morning.

,,I have been thinking.” Bora started speaking before she took a sip of her tea. ,,what if we go outside today together?”

Siyeon choked on her bread.

,,I don’t know if I told you but you left an impression on me and I thought you would appreciate going out to have some fun, outside if this place. As a gift from me.”

_Was it really a gift for the fallen? Or Bora, because she wants to spend more time with her._

Siyeon was kind of suffering inside. She realised she could get closer to her enemy, to have a better chance at getting to know her and plan her revenge more carefully and better. _But at what cost? Spending time with someone she hates from the bottom of her heart?_

It was a struggle for her to decide.

Bora kept watching the fallen, waiting for her to answer. Hopefully with a yes. Siyeon inconspicuously filled her mouth with food to buy herself more time so she wouldn’t have to reply right away.  
,,shouldn’t I spend my time working here?” she asked carefully, hoping she could get out of this quickly.

Bora laughed.

“I appreciate how hardworking you are, but take a day off now.”

Siyeon hated this sentence since the moment Bora said the _but_. There was no going back now.

“Meet me in the hall.” Bora said as she got up, since she’d finished her breakfast sooner.

The fallen was ready to punch the table. _She was mad. Insanely,_ but managed to control her emotions as she started cursing in her head.

…….

Siyeon entered the hall where Bora was standing, waiting for her, with a flower in her hand.

“You remember this one?” Bora asked Siyeon. _Was this an exam?_

“Red Camellia, right?”

“Exactly.” She answered, giving the flower to Siyeon.

And she got the hint. The flower was the symbol of love and desire for someone.

 _Was she using her flowers as hints so she doesn’t have to express her feelings?_ So many thoughts went through Siyeon’s mind. This was the second flower she’s gotten from her.

“After you.” Bora smiled at Siyeon who was slightly annoyed and disgusted deep down. She hated feelings.

 _Was this like a date?_ Siyeon wondered silently. _Maybe for the small one._

Bora’s focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation. She was so excited, but didn’t want to mess up. She wasn’t even sure if this could end up deeper. She wanted to get to know the new girl better. She literally met Siyeon few days ago. Maybe it was a way too risky and bold move.

“I know a great place where we could sit for a while.” She said, a bit nervously.

Siyeon didn’t answer and just followed the other girl.

They walked through the town of Eden. The town was a maze of narrow winding streets, as complex as the heart. The streets were the veins, paved with dark red stones, and the people were the blood. The sound of the smiths, beating swords and breastplates into shape, was the consistent and dull pounding that let you know the town was alive.

After weaving through the labyrinth of roads in silence, the paths eventually converged and unveiled the amazing nature. Flocks of pigeons gathered everywhere. The amount of delighted foreigners as they huddled around the birds, and either fed them crumbs of bread, painted, or took photographs of them. Bora was suddenly nervous to speak to Siyeon. Suddenly the girl was so intimidating.  
“In this forest I am with my tribe of wood and leaf, among the giants who's roots hug the earth. It is a place of ancient souls, of the creatures who dwell with the sweet sounds of moving water and bird songs.” Bora felt like in heaven.

If she felt sad and needed an escape that her garden couldn’t give her, she would always come here.  
It was an useful information for Siyeon. Maybe this could be the moment she could get rid of her for good.

_But did she have the heart to do so?_

She was trained to be cold blooded, to be a warrior and killer. But seeing how Bora enjoyed this, she couldn’t kill her. _Why?_ The answer was easy. Deep down, she liked Bora back but she didn’t want to have feelings towards her, knowing she has to kill her. And doing so while having feelings, would hurt Siyeon too.

Birdsongs came in lulls and bursts, the silence and the singing working together as well as any improvised melody.

Bora was wandering through the forest of her dreams, only hearing her feet tread, hearing the cracking twigs and leaves under her feet. A smell of timidness hovered in the air. It was relaxing even for the fallen.

She took off her shoes, Siyeon looking at her, quite confused.

“Oh, I never wear shoes in the forest. I need the feel of the earth between my toes. The ground of these forests, formed from the remains of trees falling. I have to touch the rough bark and break leaves in my hands to smell them.”

Siyeon tried to act it out coolly, she didn’t really understand why Bora was so amazed by the nature. It was like she had never seen the outside of the town in her life.  
And as for Siyeon, she was bored. But it was beneficial for her to be there so she hated it a bit less.

“Come with me, take off your shoes.” Bora yelled, took Siyeon’s hand and dragged her deeper into the forest.

The fallen took her words back. She still hated this a lot.

Within a second, it started to rain.

In the rain Bora’s hair became one with his face, wetly draped over her bone structure. Siyeon’s expression was somehow serious, while Bora was full off happiness.

As the lightning struck near them, Bora’s smile slowly faded away. She got scared and got closer to Siyeon, almost hugging her.

She felt safe around _her_.

She felt like the girl could protect her from everything bad in the world.


	7. CHAPTER VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ chapter 7 takes off few weeks after the events of chapter 6 ~

Siyeon drove through gloomy woods, only moon’s light was illuminating the road. She was driving without headlights to not to attract any attention. This setting was making it hard to see the way but she was careful. At least she thought she was. These days Eden was bleak, it wasn’t like how it usually was. And the town was making everyone in it sullen too.

She didn’t like to find meaning to the natural things, but it felt like the calm before the storm. She knew the town was alive, in a literal meaning, it was. Eden had a heart, according to what she learned. The town was feeding on the natural cycle, like what happened on the first day she came here. She offered the town a life, and Eden took what belonged to it. Now, that heart seemed like it was broken. It seemed like it was waiting for something bad, so bad. That can change the balance of the world. Maybe it was just to change the weather. But as far as she lived here, when it was god’s garden, she was able to sense when things were going wrong.

Eden’s atmosphere reminded her the times of The Great War. A war between heaven and hell. She was on heaven's side at that time, she wasn’t wake as much as today. And she hated that side of herself just like how she hated that time too. If she knew what a ‘ _hell_ ’ heaven was before… All hail to the Great King Michael! What a lie! Little bit they know how corrupted their king was, how senseless, how cruel…

It was all over now, thankfully!

She slowed down as she saw the familiar silhouette. She sighed deeply, her precious time was going to be wasted by her supervisor. As much as she had respect for her, they had a completely different personality. Only their goals were the same. Even though they wanted to win so badly, the way and how they achieve it was divergent. Siyeon was patient, she knew when to stop and when to move. In Handong’s case, she didn’t like waiting, she wasn’t someone silent. If she was going to do something she wanted everyone to know it was her. Because of this, she had as many enemies as the people who respected her.

Siyeon stopped in front of Handong and reached for the door to open it for her commander. She pushed it a little, allowing Handong to open it. So her commander got in, silently. She didn’t even look at her soldier’s face. Something felt off.

Siyeon glanced at Handong, her commander’s expression was hard to see in this darkness. But she was able to see a dark stain on her neck. As she paid attention, she found out what the stain was. Handong openly showed that she was uncomfortable with Siyeon’s eyes on her.

“You have blood on your neck.” Siyeon whispered as she opened the glovebox. Handong didn’t let her give her the napkin. She took it swiftly. _Was Handong on duty before she was coming here? Was she in a rush so much that she forgets to clean the blood on her?_

“Get back, drive me to the town.” Handong sais in a cold tone while wiping off the stain on her neck. But Siyeon stayed still with a confused face. It was risky for someone to see her with Handong. And it was unnecessary too.

“I thought I was going to give you a report. Not a tour to the town.” Siyeon turned the steering wheel to the left but she didn’t move yet.

“Are you against my orders?” Handong faced her with a cold eyes and an angry tone. She was almost hissing. So Siyeon only nodded while making the car move. She drove slowly as much as she can. She was wishing her commander to change her mind before they arrive. But Handong was seeming stubborn.

“Isn’t it risky? Someone from the town can recognize you.” She cleared her throat. “Sometimes angels are staying in Eden too.” she looked at Handong cross eyed. There wasn’t any sign of emotion on her face. There wasn’t even a worry.

“I know what I am doing. I am not a newbie nor an inexperienced soldier.” Handong said and for the rest of the road no one opened their mouth again.

****

Siyeon couldn’t help but glance everywhere. Her eyes were examining every part of the café while hoping she won’t see any similar face. She was tapping the table with her fingers reflexly, if she could run away she wouldn’t think twice. Handong’s silence was making her want to scream, not knowing what she’s up to was making Siyeon crazy. As the waiter brings their coffees she took a big sip while allowing the hot liquid to burn her tongue. Gladly because of her kind, the pain didn’t take long.

“You are getting on my nerves.” Handong said and grabbed Siyeon’s hand which was tapping the table. “Just stop it.” She let go of her hand slowly.

“I am nervous too, what are we doing here?” Siyeon frowned her eyebrows. Even though she liked the danger a lot, this was a bad timing. She was on the most important mission of her life. 

“I am here to make an observation.” A light smile formed on Handong’s lips. She looked at her soldier without taking her glance away. “I am here because of personal reasons. And you have to help me.” She took a sip from her drink. Her eyes were still locked on Siyeon.

“And why is that?” Siyeon added in a sarcastic tone “I don’t have to take _your personal job’s order_.” At this point, Handong’s gaze was getting minacious. Whatever she is planning wasn’t sounding good.

“Michael is missing.” With Handong’s words, Siyeon got caught like a deer in the headlights. At the first second, she forgot how to breathe. It was impossible, the king of heaven; the most powerful angel wouldn’t leave his responsibilities without a word. _But wasn’t it impossible for someone to take him down?_ That would be the first time. Handong’s giggle brought back to her life. “I am positive that he is missing. I am trying to find who did it.”

“Isn’t taking him down impossible?” Siyeon was having a hard time believing what her supervisor just said.

“I thought like that too.” She pointed out her neck. “That blood was some demons. I was investigating.” Handong took out a red, small notebook from her pocket. “Read.” She leaned forward with a huge smile on her face. She was enjoying this so much and clearly seeing this as a game.

“It’s an important case.” She took the red notebook, there were bloodstains on the cover of it too but they were dried out. “Does hell know what you are doing?” She opened the first page. There were some location names were written on it.

“Yes.” She nodded too. Handong tugged the notebook to point a location with her fingers. Because she was taking a sip from her coffee she couldn’t tell the place’s name.

“But you said it’s a personal job?” Siyeon put the notebook down with the first page open. The location Handong showing was near Eden.

“It is. That place is where Michael had been seen for the last time. On his human form by the way.” Handong said while turning the next page, allowing Siyeon to see arrows pointing out a similar name. _Yoohyeon._ “They just don’t want me to pry into it.”

“Why Yoohyeon?” Siyeon said and took a look at the next pages, it was all locations, names and hours written. “And if the hell doesn’t want you to pry maybe you shouldn’t. We take orders from them. They know better than us.” She closed the notebook and hand it over to Handong.

“My precious Siyeon, if you believe every man with power to tell you what you should do and what you shouldn’t then that means you are easy to use.” Handong’s last words irritated Siyeon so badly that she wanted to punch her commander in the face. She was in hell because she was sick of getting used. Hell was giving her freedom on everything she chooses. She wasn’t someone’s puppet this time. Of course, there was a chain of command, they were soldiers other than supernatural beings.

“Take that back now.” Siyeon clenched her fist, she was ready to start a fight. At this point, she didn’t care about attention and everything. She could always find a lie to cover it up. But Handong didn’t say anything while keeping the smile on her face. “Don’t make me take it back.”

Handong leaned back and folded her hands on the table. “I don’t care if I upset you, Siyeon. You are not a five years old so listen to me carefully.” Her smile was no longer on her face. Her gesture was showing how serious she is. “There is no time for fighting like a child. And it’s not my fault that you are way too blind to see what’s going on in your world.” Her voice was getting louder but not in a way to attract eyes to them. “The world we built and fight for is no longer the same. So sorry that happened to you but it’s not only going to disappoint you. What makes you think that we can win this war? Let me remind you that god is not on our side. And he never will be. Call it a fate I don’t care but we can never win.”

What Handong said was making her want to argue with her so badly. How she could think things such as that? _If there was no chance to win then why they were always training? Why they were trying to get stronger every day?_ She was about to open her mouth but Handong didn’t let her and continued to her speech. “You probably think that I am sounding desperate. Maybe you will accuse me of being a traitor but don’t you forget that we are on the same side and we always will be.” 

“What makes you think like that? Do you even hear what are you saying?” With Siyeon’s words, Handong nodded.

“Yes. Sadly, I do.” Handong tore down a page on her notebook and wrote a number and an address to it. “Lucifer is dead. I can show you a proof. He was killed by the new emperor of hell. All of this happening because of the endless want of power.” She passed the paper to Siyeon. “He will make us fight for nothing. He knows we can’t win but he is insisting on his plans.”

“What if we do? What if we win? You can’t know for sure.” Siyeon put the paper in her pocket. “You say Michael is missing and I will kill his daughter. The next owner of the throne. Do they have any chance to win anymore?” She let go of a sigh. “How do you know Lucifer is dead? He is still commanding us. He is still commanding the emperor.”

“Check out the address I gave you, you’ll find his crown and what is left from him. And for the other things you said, they still have three archangels on their sides. We only had one and he is dead now. But most importantly god wants to protect the balance between good and evil. It’s why heaven never had a chance to end us. We don’t have a chance to end them too.”

Siyeon couldn’t believe what she was hearing but it was starting to make sense. Everything she believed and trained for was a lie. She felt her heart getting heavy, who she had to trust now? _Which side she was going to stand on now if every place is the same?_ So many thoughts and crises were floating on her mind.

“Why are you trying to find who kidnapped him?” Siyeon wanted to ask tons and tons of questions but she needed to choose only a few. There wouldn’t be enough time if she asked all.

“I want to know who has this much power and hiding. Hell doesn’t know who, I’m sure of it. They didn’t do that either but I think they will start the war with that.” Handong finished her coffee and put the notebook in her pocket. “Don’t you want to kill him too?”

Without hesitation, Siyeon said “Yes.” She nodded. “I’ll help you but if I ever find out a lie I wouldn’t hesitate to kill you. You know I can.” Siyeon reached out to make it into a deal. Handong hold her hand tightly and shook it. “I have one last question. Why Yoohyeon?” 

“She is here.” Handong put a smile on her face and giggled like they were talking about something funny. Siyeon turned back to see who she was talking about. As she saw the girl coming towards them she wished this night to end quickly.

Bora waved to them with a straight face. She wasn’t seeming friendly at all.


End file.
